


31 год

by Loki (secretlytodream)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlytodream/pseuds/Loki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они едут уже целую вечность.</p>
            </blockquote>





	31 год

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [31 Years](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9849) by neros-violin. 



> **предупреждения:** предполагаемая смерть персонажа

Сколько Дин себя помнит, они всегда куда-то едут, оставляя позади сотни миль по безымянной дороге, через безымянную пустыню, а вокруг только бесконечное голубое небо, изношенная кожа, раскаленная сталь. Ветер дует в открытые окна, и Роберту Планту приходится кричать, чтобы его голос было слышно из колонок в безжалостном реве.

Сэм молчит, терпит мучения; кожа покрылась испариной, но пальцы отстукивают четкий ритм на коленке, прямо над дыркой в джинсах – может, упал во время охоты, может просто износил, может просто протерлись от многочисленных стирок – там, где проглядывает кожа.

Кажется, они едут по шоссе уже несколько часов, дней, недель. Возможно, уже целую вечность.

*

Когда, уже ближе к вечеру, тень от «Импалы» несется за ними, позади, словно машина-призрак, Сэм замечает. Судя по пейзажу вокруг, в этих местах нет и следа людей, если не считать несколько жалких брошенных ферм. Сначала Дин думает, это галлюцинации: четыре здания стоят рядом друг с другом прямо возле перекрестка; до них еще как минимум миль десять. Они подъезжают ближе, машина ревет и рычит, словно уставшая лошадь, и картинка перестает мерцать, обретает четкие очертания. Становится настоящей.

Старые водяные колонки стоят, словно охранники, рядом со станцией технического обслуживания, почтой, продуктовым магазином, и – спасибо, Господи Боже – баром. Указатели – настоящий антиквариат, пережитки другого времени – рекламируют алкоголь и пиво, неоновые лампочки уже не работают; не горели, должно быть, уже много лет. Дину все равно, лишь бы пиво было холодным, а мясо в бургерах – средней прожарки.

Он паркуется прямо под окнами, чтобы можно было следить за своей деткой – от старых привычек сложно избавиться – и глушит двигатель. Внезапно становится тихо, и они сидят, слушая, как остывает мотор, как трава шелестит на ветру.

\- Думаешь, найдем там кого живого? – спрашивает Дин, проводя ладонью по изгибам обивки руля, словно разглаживая, успокаивая.

Сэм вздыхает, запускает пятерню в волосы.

\- Думаю, мы найдем там, кого только захотим.

Дин кивает. Он тоже так думает.

*

Внутри бара темно, прохладно, словно от кондиционера, солнце пробирается через щели в деревянных ставнях, а старые трубы шипят и грохочут от усилий. Ничего особенного: несколько столов тут и там, к которым приставлены разные стулья. Сзади вдоль бара стоят табуретки из необработанной сосны. Но, кажется, здесь чисто.

За барной стойкой женщина с темными волосами и оливкового цвета кожей протирает стаканы. Майка открывает правую руку – вся забита татуировками, и, когда она кричит, голос у нее как у Пэм и Эллен вместе взятых:

\- Одну секунду, мальчики.

*

Дин смотрит на тарелку, которая стоит прямо под носом – полукилограммовый бургер с филе и беконом, сыром чеддер, все как обычно, а вокруг насыпана жареная картошка, неровно нарезанная, блестящая от жира и соли. Не так уж и плохо.

Сэм взял стэйк и печеную картошку, со всем прилагающимся. Вовсе не удивительно. А еще литровый шоколадный молочный коктейль. Вот это уже сюрприз.

Дину случается наслаждаться тем новым, что он узнает о брате, когда он перестает сходить с ума от мысли, что они умерли. Здесь. Он думал, что запас секретов между ними уже израсходован, что ему известно все, что только можно о Сэме. Он был не прав.  
Половину времени Сэм еще больше Дина удивляется тому, что его делает счастливым.

Судя по тому, как он допивает через трубочку весь коктейль до дна, ничего нового: Сэм сладкоежкой был всегда.

*

В музыкальном автомате только Zeppelin, Bad Company, AC/DC, блюз и кок рок.

Дин улыбается. Хотели они того или нет, но они делили друг с другом всю жизнь, и это место никак не отличается от остальных. Сэм уступает Дину в том, что важно для него, и Дин делает тоже самое для Сэма. Словно качаются на детских качелях – каждый поднимется вверх.

*

В бильярде Сэм надирает Дину задницу.

\- Тройка, угол, - называет Дин, ударяя кием. Биток проделывает четкую траекторию по фетровому покрытию, ровнехонько ударяет тройку. Все равно промах.

Сэм ухмыляется, и Дин улыбается ему в ответ. Он наклоняется над столом, чтобы примерить удар, и его рубашка задирается.

Мгновением позже он чувствует прикосновение на коже чуть выше пояса.

\- Думаешь, барменша наблюдает? – спрашивает Дин, когда Сэм обхватывает ладонями его бедра.

Голос Сэма словно намекает на то, как прекрасно можно провести время:

\- Все, что захочешь, Дин.

*

Сэм на вкус как пиво и стэйк со специями, одновременно сладкий и соленый. Дин медленно вылизывает его рот, пробуя на вкус, чувствуя, как внутри просыпается желание, растекаясь от позвоночника по всему телу. Сэм чувствует себя также, их желания совпадают; огромные ладони шастают по одежде Дина, потом под ней.

У них куча времени. У них нет ничего _кроме_ времени. И друг друга.

*

Только Сэму захотелось бы полежать, обнявшись, на бильярдном столе в баре у черта на куличках после секса.

Это – одна из тех вещей, ради которых Дин готов пойти на компромисс, потому что из всего, что им здесь дано, Сэм – самое любимое.

*

Сэм и в дартс надирает Дину задницу. Очевидно, у Сэма есть какая-то глубоко психологическая нужда обыграть Дина во все виды «барного» спорта. Даже смешно.

\- Ты когда-нибудь думаешь о том, как мы здесь очутились? – спрашивает Сэм. Дротик попадает в десятку уже десятый раз подряд. Просто смешно. Никто так хорошо не играет, в любом измерении.

\- Иногда, - отвечает Дин. – Чаще всего за рулем. Да, думаю.

\- И? – продолжает Сэм, заканчивая игру. Дин тянется за пивом, всегда холодным, не важно, сколько он пьет его.

\- А не все ли равно? Ты же знаешь, чем для нас все кончилось, как всегда и должно было. Рано или поздно это должно было случиться, разве нет? 

Сэм хмурится.

\- Просто… Иногда я думаю, а правда ли ты здесь со мной? Или я здесь на самом деле один? Может, я все это придумал от одиночества.

Дин закатывает глаза, потому что именно это он и должен сделать, но на самом деле у него были такие же мысли. Что, если он умер, а Сэм – жив, и все это - он, Сэм, дорога, остановки в поганых мотелях, закусочных, еще более поганых мотелях, в которых, кажется, одни только комнаты с двуспальными кроватями – просто игра его воображения? Разве Сэм не может быть таким же ненастоящим, как и девушка за барной стойкой или шоссе, или та же еда?

Дин сглатывает, пытаясь унять беспокойство, заливает еще одним глотком пива.

\- Мы бы почувствовали, - говорит он, пожимая плечами. Он знает, что этот ответ не очень-то похож на весомый аргумент, но именно к такому выводу он и пришел. Есть определенные знания, к которым логика не имеет никакого отношения; не имеет значения, как или почему. Есть вещи, которые он просто _знает_ , с несомненной уверенностью, ему даже не надо сомневаться в них.

Он не может объяснить это Сэму. Тот всегда задает вопросы, анализирует, спрашивает почему, даже здесь, но Дин сделает все, чтобы ему показать.

У него на это целая вечность.


End file.
